


Adjusting protocols to the behavior of people from a different universe

by antrazi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Captain and the other members of the team switched to their mirror counterparts Spock has to find a different way to deal with their behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting protocols to the behavior of people from a different universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/gifts).



> spanking-world birthday fill for ivycross  
> H/C Bingo entry for arrest

Spock had only needed 1.4253 seconds to realize that something was different with the team once they were back from the Halkans. It didn't take them long to learn that the combination of the ion storm and the beaming process resulted in a mix-up with another universe – one that was considerable different. These people looked like their counterparts but that was all they had in common.  
The Vulcan watched the imposter intensely.  
His bond was intact but felt as if his Thy'la, his bond mate, was far away. As a Vulcan he didn't have the freedom to admit or even express it, but the knowledge that the bond still existed, that his Jim was still alive, relieved him. It made it easier to deal with these other variations.  
All of them had been disconcerting to Spock to varying degrees. The general otherness of Chief Engineer Scott and Lt. Uhura was distressing enough, to see Dr McCoy devoid of everything that defined him, his conscience, his empathy, only left with his cynicism and scientific curiosity made Spock long for his regular friend and favorite enemy.  
And then there was this Jim Kirk. This... mockery of everything their own Jim Kirk stood for.  
Spock was not a fan of any kind of corporal punishment, resorting to violence always meant that everybody involved had lost. Still, this James Kirk from this different universe didn't seem to understand anything but violence. Logic dictated him to use means the displaced human would recognize. Even if that was going against what he believed in when it left no other negative results and no lasting damages.  
After deciding on this path the Vulcan found a way that would not only make this Kirk understand that his behavior was unacceptable, it would also conform with his own Vulcan reservations with this issue. In centuries past, spankings had been a way of reminding everybody involved of the true power dynamics and the repercussions of ignoring them. It didn't matter if this happened between parent and child, couples or any other kind of pairing, it always made very clear who had the right to decide and who didn't. More than just the pain, it would be humiliating for Kirk. Thus furthering the chances of Spock succeeding and Kirk and the others behaving accordingly till they managed to swap them back.  
Spock knew that he didn't want to come in contact with this Kirk. The idea alone let the contact telepath shudder. No, he wouldn't touch him.

* * *

Jim Kirk didn't know what to think of this universe and its denizens. Soft and useless, all of them. And what he didn't understand at all was this version of Spock. It wasn't just the lack of facial hair even if it distracted him more than he was willing to admit. Despite how different everything and everybody was, Spock was not as different as he should have been. Jim knew he would manage to get back in their own universe, in the version where everything made sense. And he would watch his own Spock very carefully for any sign of this perverted version of the half-Vulcan.  
He heard something and looked up. It didn't surprise him to see the very person he had thought about. He could picture killing him, enjoyed the image. Oh yes, his time would come.  
“What do you want to do now, damn half-breed, huh? Just kill me already, coward. I will enjoy tearing you apart with my own hands!”

* * *

Spock ignored the hateful voice and finished his preparations. His implement of choice was a Quofrr'h bat. In form and stiffness the sports equipment came near a traditional paddle but wasn't plane on the broad sides. The patterned ups and downs would add to the spanking.  
Since he knew that the Captain would try to get out of this situation he secured the human with medical constraints. He couldn't be too careful with such an aggressive person.  
The first time the bat met the fully-clothed ass Kirk sputtered in rage in hate. “You filthy backstabbing scum! The second I'm out you will pay for this. When I'm through with you pieces of you will be found all over the whole empire!”  
Spock ignored Kirks behavior, he settled in a rhythm but varied the strengths to keep the other one guessing. He continued, waited till Kirk stopped his threats for a moment even if only to breath.  
He stopped and looked the human in the face. “As this seems to be the only way you will listen, I will continue this course of action, Captain.  
I'm aware that it would be illogical to expect you to act according to the standards of our universe during your stay. You and the other guests will be kept secured and do as you are told. If you don't behave accordingly I will repeat what I'm doing here and now in front of your crew members.” He stopped to let that bit of information sit with the human. He would never allow to be brought to this position in front of others. Not only would it be beyond mere humiliation, their society didn't allow any sign of weakness. To let that happen was the same as asking for murder attempts.  
He continued what he had started and tried to tune the voice of the human out.

* * *

Jim Kirk never suspected something like this would happen to him. He was Captain of the ISS Enterprise, people had the good sense to be afraid of him. But here and now his position didn't make any difference.  
He made the promise to himself that everybody involved in this travesty would pay for it dearly, and if he couldn't do it in this universe he would do it to their counterparts back home.  
The crack of the bat reminded him of his current situation and the sting in his bottom he couldn't flee. The fabric of the uniform felt uncomfortable against his blistering skin and he let out a collection of courses in eight different languages, all questioning the parentage and intellect of Mr Spock. It was not surprising that Spock didn't react. What surprised him was what he felt himself: The throbbing pain had started to feel welcoming, even soothing. His mind relaxed against his wishes and his courses, threats and complaints stopped. The only sound breaking the silence was the rhythmic meeting of the paddle and his bottom.  
He ignored the part of his brain that told him to just enjoy it and to relax. This was just something Spock did with his mind, some of his Vulcan magic. He would get out of this and Spock would pay for what he was doing to him. And that he committed every little second to his memory was not related to this artificial enjoyment in any way. Spock would pay for this. They all would.


End file.
